Ben 10: Broken Barrier
Ben's reign of vengeance finally comes to an end, thanks to another Ben Tennyson. Plot: Ben: Over the past few months I've continued my mission to exterminate every single criminal scum I have ever come across. It's been going great and so far there has been no more resistance against me. The Plumbers finally got the hint and the Bellwood authorities don't give me trouble anymore. So then I've gone about my business and have continued slay all of my old foes. Until some day I intend to finish off the biggest and baddest of them all and that's Vilgax. I've got a very good tip that what's left of him is being put on display at an aquatic exhibit in a museum. You see, I learned that after my last encounter with Vilgax that he had an alternate form. When he exposed himself to water, he took on a giant octopus like appearance, but even that didn't stop me. I'm going to finish my mission and then perform the ultimate self sacrifice, so my pathetic life would finally end. Although nothing could have prepared me for what is about to happen now. Galvan Prime, where first thinker Azmuth is conducting an experiment that he hopes will finally stop Ben's massacre. Azmuth: Connect the transisters to the warp field generator. Galvan: Yes, first thinker. Azmuth: The Ultimatrix and allowing Ben Tennyson to continue with its use is my ultimate failure. Ever since his decent into madness, I have tried my hardest to make up for my failures. Even with my advanced and far superior Galvan mind, I am not capable of stopping Ben Tennyson and reclaiming my Ultimatrix. Since no one here in this universe can stop Ben, it's time to look for ones who can in other universes. Azmuth uses his machine to search the multiverse for candidates that can help him and they are all different versions of Ben Tennyson. There's one who used the Omnitrix to become a business mogul, one who used it for evil, and one who has Azmuth's new Omnitrix after the Ultimatrix was taken away. However Azmuth has found one candidate that might be able to help him. He's another Ben Tennyson, but this one is more calmer, more mature, and according to his Earth and his Azmuth is a genius. Azmuth: He'll do. If he fails me then heaven help us all. Azmuth activates his machine and soon this other Ben Tennyson is brought to this universe, so he can defeat this one. However now on Earth is this reality's Ben who is in bed with this blonde haired girl and actually a red headed young man at the same time. He wakes up because his Ultimatrix begins blinking. Ben: What the hell is wrong with this thing now? Boy: Ben? What are you doing? Go back to bed. Ben: Don't tell me what to do, got it? You two are just a quick pleasure course. Remember that. I got to go anyway, so get out of my way. A fully naked Ben gets out of Bed and then he begins to put his clothes on one by one. He then takes some cash out of his pocket and tosses it at the both of them. Ben: Here keep the change. I'm out of here. Ben leaves the rather small and dingy looking apartment and gets into his beat up old car. He once again takes a look at his Ultimatrix. Ben: Hmm, I wonder if Azmuth is trying to tell me something? Like I really give a damn. I stopped listening to him a long time ago. He then drives off so he can go to find Vilgax and finally kill his arch foe. However now, back on Galvan Prime is Azmuth and the new Ben Tennyson. Ben 2: So let me get this straight, Azmuth. You ripped me from my own universe without my permission just to stop your universe's Ben because he went a little psycho? Why should I get myself involved when I have my own world to worry about? Azmuth: Because no one can stop him, Ben Tennyson. He's out of control and has begun killing off all his old foes. Ben 2: What? Azmuth: Yes, it's true. He lost someone very close to him and he thinks the only way to rectify it is to murder all his old enemies. Ben: What kind of loss could justify what he is doing? Azmuth: You see, when Ben's identity was outed by a young Jimmy Jones, Ben became depressed. His new celebrity status made him an alcoholic and took to what you call drugs. He and his girlfriend Julie Yamamoto broke up. Ben 2: Julie Yamamoto? The tennis prodigy? Azmuth: Who's telling the story here? Ben 2: Oh of course. Continue. Azmuth: (Cough) Anyway soon Ben met a young Earth boy around his age and they became intimate. He was then killed by a now deceased Forever Knight and has pledged to so the same to all his old foes. Now do you understand why I brought you here, or do I need to spell it out for you? Ben 2: Drop the superiority complex, Azmuth, I got it. Fine then. I'll stop your Ben and remove his Ultimatrix and then send that psycho to jail where he belongs. Azmuth: He already escaped once, Ben. Unfortunately I think we need a more permanent solution. He already escaped once, he can escape again. Ben 2: If you mean kill him, then forget it, Azmuth. I'll find a way to stop your Ben come hell or high water and I'll do it without killing him. Oh and by the way, my name isn't Ben, it's Benjamin. Benjamin Lee Tennyson at your service. Back on Earth now is the Ben of this world who is out on a light stroll before he makes his way to Vilgax. Ben: I need a little excitement. The cops and the Plumbers haven't tried to arrest me in weeks. What is an outlaw to do? From atop a building are two masked men with what looks like bazookas. They take aim at Ben's car and destroy it. The two high five. Masked Man 1: Ha! We got 'im! Masked Man 2: Yeah we did! That reward is ours. Cannonbolt: Don't bet on it! Ben in the nick of time transformed into Cannonbolt and rolled himself into a ball to protect himself. He then reverts to human form. Cannonbolt: Bounty hunters? It's not Bellwood's finest, but I've been aching for some action. Masked Man 1: Fine then. Let's play. They attempt to take aim, but Ben transforms into Heatblast and aims a fireball first. They are forced to dodge by leaping off the building. However they take aim at Ben, however Ben defends himself with a fireball and destroys the missile. He then quickly transforms into Wildvine and extends his tendrils at them. He begins squeezing the life out of them and they beg mercy. Wildvine: No, no, no, no, no. No mercy for you. From afar, diamond like projectiles pierce Wildvine's tendrils to release the two bounty hunters. Ben turns to see. Ben: What the hell? Who's going to die for that? Diamondhead: No one Ben. Never again. Ben: Tetrax? Diamondhead: No, not Tetrax. The Petropian transforms into a human form and it reveals Benjamin Tennyson, who made it to Earth finally. Ben: Who the hell are you suppose to be?! Benjamin: I'm Benjamin Lee Tennyson and I'm going to stop you. Ben: Another me? Azmuth! Always trying to stop me. Fine then, let's do it, man. I'll spare these two. Ben grabs them with his tendrils again, but he then tosses them at Benjamin. He manages to catch them though. Benjamin: Go! Now! I'll handle him. Masked Man 1: Thank you. Benjamin then transforms into Big Chill to freeze Ben as Wildvine, as plants are very susceptible to the cold. However Ben then becomes Heatblast to resist the cold and he attacks with fire projectiles. Benjamin soars into the air and becomes intangible so then the flames pass harmlessly right through him. Benjamin then flies directly through him which freezes Ben for a small instant. However Ben's intense flame mealts the ice, although soon Benjamin becomes Waterhazard to put out the flames, but all that is created is smoke. Ben then becomes Humongosaur and uses his powerful fists to fling Benjamin into the side of a wall. Humungosaur: Had enough? Big Chill: Take your best shot. I've survived worse. Humungosaur: How about we fix that? Ben as Humongosaur rams at Benjamin and Benjamin is too afraid to actually do anything. He gets the full frontal assault and is jerked out the other wall. Ben then transforms into Swampfire and then finally Ultimate Swampfire. He creates incredibly intense flames which cause several explosions. Which may have killed that other Ben in the process. Ben reverts back to human form now. Ben: Survive that. He walks away not knowing though that Benjamin did survive that. He transformed into Diamondhead, whose body was powerful enough to resist the intense flames. He quickly gets up, reverts to human form, and tries to get himself to safety. Benjamin: Stupid, so stupid. I hesitated like that and it nearly cost me my life. Now I look like hell and my psychotic twin is still out there. What am I to do? Figure: I can help with that. Benjamin turns to see a very familiar face and he has a smile on his own. Ben on the other hand thinks that his twin is dead, so he doesn't give him a second thought. He goes on with his mission, which is to find Vilgax so he can finally kill him. His tip came from a fisherman that actually pulled Vilgax out of the ocean. Vilgax was thought to be a rare species of octopus, so he sold it to an aquarium. There have been pictures of it seen all over Bellwood and so then Ben is going to the aquarium and grill himself a space octopus. Ben: I'm in the mood for some fried calamari anyway. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now at the destroyed Plumber facility is Benjamin who was rescued by this world's Grandpa Max. He has Benjamin and is treating Benjamin's wounds from his battle with Ben. Benjamin: I suppose thanks is in order for fixing me up, Max. I'm just glad you didn't try to shoot me on sight. Max: You're welcome, son and Azmuth contacted me and told me about you. I'm just glad that I found you first before the other Plumbers or the local authorities could. Benjamin: I appreciate that, Max. I still can't believe that your Ben went this far. Is there anyone left besides you? Max: There might be now, Benjamin. I have a very reliable source that tells me that Kevin, Gwen, Albedo, and the Plumber Kids are still alive. Ben's been holding them prisoner and if I can get them out, then I'll have a chance in taking him down. Benjamin: Correction, Max, we'll take him down. I told Azmuth that I'd help bring him down and I never go back on my word. We find the others, we find Ben, we take him down, I go home. Max: That easy, right? Benjamin: No. We're going to have to slow your Ben down. I heard that he's after Vilgax. We need to get to him first. Once he's out of harm's way, then we can trap Ben and take him down together. Max: Consider it done. Now then, Ben has made it to the aquarium that houses Vilgax. He had to come as Jetray since his car was destroyed. Ben reverts to human form and casually strolls into the building. There's a tank with the shadow of Vilgax. Vilgax: Ben Tennyson. I see you have finally come to kill me. Ben: Yup. I'd say that I had fond memories of our encounters, but I'd be lying. Vilgax: In my weakened state, you have the advantage. Just do it, Ben Tennyson. Ben: With pleasure. Ben transforms into NRG and blasts his nuclear energy projectiles at Vilgax and it is a direct hit. The glass shatters and Vilgax's charred corpse falls out of the tank. However Ben soon realizes that it is a fake and the voice he heard was a recording. NRG: A fake! No! Where the hell is he?! What the hell happened?! Benjamin: I happened. He turns to see the other Ben still alive. NRG: Didn't I kill you? Benjamin: That's where you made your mistake. NRG: So are you really going to try and stop me? No one else could. Benjamin: Not trying, Ben. I'm going to stop you. Losing Derrick like that does not justify what you're doing. You're nothing more than a common criminal and a psychotic one at that. NRG: Criminal? Criminal?! I'm what Bellwood needs, goddamn it! For too long, I was soft on all my bad guys and look where it got me. I let my arrogance cloud my judgment and it took him away from me. Have you ever had someone? Benjamin: No, not really. They get in the way of my work. There have been maybe a few special ones, but my work comes first. NRG: How can you say that? You're a kid. Benjamin: I'm a scientist, superhero, and occasional college professor. I have an almost Galvan intelligence. My work comes first and always will. Derrick's death was your fault and I am going to stop you. NRG: Really? You and what army? Max: This one, Ben. NRG: Grandpa? Where've you been? I considered running over a pregnant mother just to get you to show up. How've you been? Max: Hard at work trying to bring you down. NRG: Ha! Nice try, but I have to ask what you did to Vilgax? What did you do to him? Benjamin: We got to him first and I had him shipped straight back to his home planet. Where he'll get the help he needs to restore his original form and to keep him safe from scum like you. NRG: Protecting a monster like him? You're as bad as he is. Benjamin: No. You're killing your foes in cold blood and putting innocent people in danger. You're no better than Vilgax. You've done things that I don't even think he'd do. NRG: It's all for the greater good. You'll learn that one day. Benjamin: No I won't. I swear to you. Also I didn't just bring Max with me. I have more friends. He is referring to Kevin, Gwen, and the Plumber Kids. Benjamin and Max managed to find them thanks to a contact that Max had. Ben: How did they get free? Benjamin: It was one of your little two dollar whores, Ben. One of them was a Plumber, who was put in and I guess put in you to learn any of your secrets. Max: Did you think I gave up on finding you, Ben? I was real careful this time so what happened to Timmy, wouldn't happen to her. NRG: (Angry sound) Goddamn you all and especially you, Max! Benjamin: Alright enough of this crap. Are we going to dance or do I need to make a reservation first? NRG: I lead, you follow. Ben transforms into Wildmutt and charges straight at Benjamin, who transforms into Diamondhead. He creates crystals to trap Wildmutt's feet and then Benjamin tries to encase him fully in crystal. However Ben goes from Wildmutt to Cannonbolt, then rolls into a ball and makes a direct hit at Benjamin. Benjamin's team tries to help, but Ben quickly transforms into Spidermonkey and uses his webbing to capture them and stick them to the wall. Benjamin then transforms into Bloxx and extends his building block like appendage at Ben to thrash him into the wall. Spidermonkey: What the heck was that? Bloxx: It's a Segmentasapien from the world of Polyominus. Spidermonkey: It looks like a gorilla made out of building blocks. Bloxx: I didn't make the damn alien. Spidermonkey: It just looks a bit lazy or if someone was running out of ideas. Bloxx: Forget it! Fight now! So I can haul your ass off to jail! Spidermonkey: Or so I can kill you! Ben then transforms into Ultimate Spidermonkey and runs towards Benjamin on his four spider like legs on his back. Benjamin the transforms into Goop, whose goop like body allows him to evade Ben with ease. He then extends his goop like arms and strikes at Ben, but his arms are a bit acidic so they hurt Ben. Ben then goes from Ultimate Spidermonkey to NRG and fires nuclear projectiles at Benjamin. Benjamin's goop form put up a resistance towards them, but he has to fight back or else Benjamin can die. So he then becomes Humongosaur, increases his size, and grabs Ben with his giant hands. Benjamin begins crushing him into submission and then finally slams him onto the ground. The jolt makes Ben return to his human form. Ben: Ouch! That really, really hurt. You're going to pay for that! Humungosaur: Put it on my bill, punk! Ben: Sure and here's your tip! Ben attempts to use his Ultimatrix, but someone stops him from doing that. One of the Plumber Kids, Helen managed to escape the webbing and speeds over towards him. She placed a big clamp on his Ultimatrix, so he can't use it. Then Manny, the four armed Tetramand/human hybrid shows up. He grabs Ben by his other arm and roughly tosses him against the wall. He tries to get up, but there is Kevin who absorbed the metal in the floor to create a covering around his body. He grabs Ben by his blood stained black t-shirt. Ben: What're you going to do to me ,Levin? Kevin: Take a wild guess, Tennyson. Kevin proceeds to pound Ben in the face several times as he wants to beat Ben to death, but Benjamin stops him. Benjamin: Stop it Levin! Kevin: No way, man. He locked me up in that crap basement for seven months and left us all in there to starve. I want payback. Benjamin: Listen to me! You have every right to be angry, but you're not going to kill him. There's been enough killing, hasn't there? Kevin gives that some deep thought and he knows that Benjamin is right. Kevin lets him go and simply goes to hug Gwen. Ben: You should have killed me. It's what I wanted. Benjamin: What do you mean? Ben: Once this was all over, I was going to kill myself. I still love Derrick very much and I wanted to be with him again. Manny: Oh I can make that happen. Benjamin: No you won't! There will be no more killing. Don't make me lock every single one of you up too. Listen to me now and I mean all of you. What Ben did was wrong, I know that, but killing him won't solve anything. Ben, you're getting your Ultimatrix taken away and even though it pains me to say it, you're going to the Null Void. You're too dangerous to be left on Earth. Anyone got a problem with that? There aren't any resistances towards Benjamin's statement, but unknown to him, Ben tries one last trick by taking out a small laser blaster. Benjamin is alerted in time so he smacks it out of Ben's hand, then grabs Ben's head, and slams it into the wall effectively knocking him out. The threat is over and the team regroups on Galvan to see Ben's trial for crimes against humanity, murder, and many more convictions. He is sent straight to the Null Void and there is no chance of him getting out. Benjamin: Justice is done. Now send me home, Azmuth, I want to be our of this god forsaken universe of yours. Azmuth: Of course, young man and I feel I must say thank you. You're everything and more that the Azmuth of your universe says you are. Benjamin: Thanks I guess. What will become of the Ultimatrix? Azmuth: It has already been destroyed and the new Omnitrix that I intended to give to Ben has been discontinued and labeled a failure. It's going to be a long time before I decided to dabble with it again. Albedo: Oh, wonderful then, first thinker. What about me though? I'm trapped looking like that murderous sociopath Ben Tennyson. I don't want or need to be reminded of that ever again. All I've done to him is nothing compared to what he did. I, I need to find a way to do something about that. Benjamin: I can do something about that, Albedo. Benjamin walks over to Albedo and uses his Omnitrix to reset Albedo's DNA and revert him back to his true Galvan form. Albedo: I, I'm a Galvan again! I'm finally free of that human form. I never thought I'd say this, but thank you, Ben Tennyson. Benjamin: It's Benjamin Tennyson, Albedo and I'm happy to help. Now, Azmuth, will you please send me home? Azmuth: Of course. Benjamin says goodbye and returns to his world and the threat of Ben Tennyson is this world is finally over. Ben: Or is it? THE END?... Trivia: *Ben meets another version of himself. *He is finally captured. *His Ultimatrix is destroyed and Azmuth discontinues the new Omnitrix he intended to give to Ben someday. *It seems that ever since Derrick's death, Ben has become suicidal. *Benjamin hates the Null Void. *Benjamin Tennyson hails from Dimension 72 where in that world, Ben is rich and a super genius. Category:Gothamcity1992